1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lithium cell.
2. Discussion of Background
With rapid progress of electronic technology in recent years, trend for small sizes and light weights of electronic appliances is remarkable, and expectation for cells as their power sources is likewise high. Namely, there is substantial expectation for cells provided with excellent storage stability as well as high energy density with small sizes and light weights.
As the most prospective cell system to satisfy such expectation, a research has been active for developing lithium cells wherein lithium is used as the negative pole.
For such lithium cells, a search for a material for the positive pole is an important objective. Among them, a lithium cell using as the positive pole fluorinated graphite which is a fluorine-carbon intercalation compound, has excellent properties satisfying the initial objective and has already been commercially developed.
However, an active research is being made to develop a lithium cell having a higher energy density, better discharge properties and storage stability, as the next objective.